Rainbow's Nightmare
by Major Ursa
Summary: Rainbow dreams that she was the 1996 version of her.


Rainbow's Nightmare 

By Major Ursa

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Rainbow Brite. This story dose not intentionally violates any copyrights of Hallmark cards or Mattel toys. No money is to be or is being made off this story.

Introduction:

When I first went to many of the Rainbow Brite sites, I learned about a period that I did not know happened in the history of Rainbow Brite. I learned that it failed big time. I though I would write a story based on her ill-fated 1996 experience. It will feature a villain and a hero of my own creation. In this story, the real Rainbow Brite dreams that she was the 1996 Rainbow Brite. 

Let the story begin.

It was another great day in Rainbowland that got nearly ruined by Murky Dismal. Murky was going to spread a gloom dust cloud over Rainbowland. But thanks to Lurky's dim-witted mislabeling of the bags, the only thing that was flying was some ash. All it did was get everyone dirty even with the wind that was made by Stormy, Rainbow was able to send a rainbow from her color belt and defeat the two villains. As they got back to the castle, Rainbow, Red, Buddy, Tickle, Lala, Patty, Indigo, Stormy, and Canary were greeted by Shy.

When she saw them, she made them dust off before entering so that the dust doses not contaminate the computer. Stormy made a rain cloud that got them all wet. They were wet, but they could go inside and change clothes. At dinner, Shy and Moonglo were told of their dirty battle that they won. At the end, Rainbow stood up from her chair and said that the rest of the night should be free time. They all agreed because after all they earned it.

Later on it was bedtime for the gang. Before they went to sleep, the whole gang assembled in the dinning room one more time for a bedtime snack. Soon they all went to their rooms and went to bed. Rainbow in her favorite nightshirt took off her slippers, then told Puppy and Kitty Brite good night, and crawled into bed herself. She went to sleep knowing that tomorrow will be easier that today.

The next morning came and it was another beautiful day. Rainbow would head to the wardrobe. She saw a pair of shoes that either Shy or Moonglo would wear. She thought that either Shy left her a pair of her shoes because her boots were dirty or Lala and Patty were pulling a prank on her. When she opened the wardrobe doors, she gasped in horror. The blue dresses were gone. All that was in there were pink tunics and yellow leggings. A voice from the back said, " You never had that kind of reaction before." "Who are you?" asked Rainbow. Then a man dressed in black came up and said, " Oh come on, I'm P C Man, your guardian." "I don't have a guardian!" exclaimed Rainbow. She was very upset knowing that these were not her clothes. " That dress and boots are not right for you." he would continue saying. "Your hair is just fine", he would observe. 

Rainbow went to the mirror. When she looked in there, she screamed to the top of her lungs. "I have no ponytail and there are color streaks! What have you done?" as she spoke in an upset tone. "Please!" he demanded. "This is your world. Put on your clothes and lets get the day started!" he commanded. So she reluctantly put on her outfit. She would go downstairs to meet the Color Kids. When she called for them, she would be in for the shock of her life. There were only four girls. They were named Ebony, Candie, Amber, and Indigo. They were of different ethnic races. She looked at P C Man and demanded to know where Red and Buddy were. "Who needs them." he said. "Patty and Canary wear too reveling clothes, and everybody else dose not fit in the ideal of who they are." he explained.

"No!" Rainbow yelled. They're not perfect, but I still love them. Now where are Starlite, Twink, and the rest of the Sprites?" Rainbow demanded. " You should not be using them for the same work you can do yourself." P C would state. But all Rainbow would do was start to cry. She was so upset at what was going on. She was so upset that she ran out of the castle crying. All the four girls could do was look in a state of disbelief. "I think she has lost it." Said Candie. Indigo, Amber, and Ebony would agree.

Later by a brook stream, Rainbow was sitting on a rock crying. She knew that the world she was in was a nightmare. But then a gentile voice said, "Don't be so sad." Soon her tears became fear. "Who are you?" she said in a frightened tone. "Relax", he said, "I am a dream master." What Rainbow saw was a boy about the same height and age as Krys dressed up in an outfit that resembled a cross between Red Butler and a racecar driver with a baseball cap. "Looks like Politically Correct Man is up to no good." he observed. That's his name?" asked Rainbow. "Oh yes. He just uses P C Man for short." explained Dream Master.

He would activate his dream phone to call his supervisor. "Chief", he called, " This is Buster here. I got Rainbow Brite with me. It looks like P C Man has caused havoc here." As he received his instructions he said "10-4 boss." Rainbow looked puzzled as Buster talked to his boss. He looked at her and said "We have a data base on every person. We make sure all dreams are pleasant ones." The he took out a wand and told her to stand still. With the wave of the wand, Rainbow transformed into her more familiar self. With a smile on her face, Buster knew it was time to defeat this dream wrecker.

As they approached the castle, P C Man was outside waiting. In a sinister tone he said, "Well, looks like the guy who ruins what is right with wrong." "What you think is right is wrong." Buster said with a frown. "You need to show more respect for things you don't like.' he said. P C Man was about to say more sinister things, but Buster waved his wand and successfully trapped P C Man in a jolting loop around his waist. Then Rainbow wave her hand across her belt and a rainbow would wrap around P C Man. With the jerk of Buster's wand, P C Man would disappear forever as well as the nightmare version of Rainbowland. The two were now standing in a blank area. "Your nightmare is over Rainbow." Buster said with a smile. "Thank you." Rainbow said as she hugged and kissed him. Buster would go on to say that one-day he would visit the real Rainbowland one-day. But for now, he wished Rainbow pleasant dreams.

As the real morning came, Rainbow would wake up to see to see he boots, not a pair of Mary Jane shoes, were there as the dirty pair of boots from yesterday. She was also relieved that her wardrobe had only the familiar blue dresses that she always wears. She would go downstairs only wearing her nightshirt and slippers. To the surprise of the Color Kids and friends, Rainbow would be hugging everyone. After breakfast, Rainbow was ready to do her job. As she began to fly out the door, the Color Kids along with Twink and Starlite (who was at the door) stopped her. They all had a good laugh as Rainbow realized she was still in her sleepwear. And off to the distance, Dream Master Buster was satisfied. Another job well done. All was normal again.

The End.


End file.
